Itch
by Ad Absurdum
Summary: Even ancient evil is glad to have some company sometimes.


**A/N:** This might be the first chapter of some epic story, but I only have one vague image of what possibly follows and no clue how to get there. The rest, therefore, might be a long time in coming.  
In the meantime, though, if any of you find this story enjoyable or interesting and would like to expand it, please feel free to do so.  
Credits: The title is blatantly stolen from "Itch" by Colour Of Bone (to be listened to at their Bandcamp com site)

**Disclaimer:** Characters - not mine. No profit made.

* * *

**Itch**

Louise Iver stood and watched with a small smile the people mingling, talking and drinking. So many weaknesses just waiting to be exploited, so many opportunities to nudge those unsuspecting minds sightly towards doubt. From there people usually took the job upon themselves and she so enjoyed watching the fears and paranoias develop.

She took a sip from her wine glass, the fingers of her other hand wrapped around Edward Buchan's book. She would enjoy reading it. She was a real crime fan, and besides, who didn't like reading about their own achievements? Everyone liked to get some recognition now and then.

Apart from all that, though, she had always had a special fondness for Whitechapel. It was her home, after all. She had made it her home; she felt strong here and she could always meet so many interesting people.

Louise's eyes travelled over the small crowd of other self-confessed crime fans, Buchan's colleagues from the police station in Whitechapel and their families. She had already talked to some of them. Such impressionable young people, without exception.

She stopped surveying the room as her eyes rested on the twins. The only ones in here. Both brown-eyed, dark-haired, skin pale like snow and bone, and yet the pair could not be more dissimilar.

Oh, it wasn't the physical differences she saw when she looked at them. Oh no. It was what they were. What they really were.

The girl she dismissed. She was human.

But her brother was not.

Louise's eyes lingered on the one calling himself Emerson Kent. Such a strong demon and so woefully unaware of it. It really was a shame, but she intended to do something about it. And soon.

She watched as the twins separated, the girl walking away to talk to another man. That one too was with the police, Louise remembered. Mansell. Full of weaknesses. He would be easy to manipulate later.

Louise focussed her attention back on Emerson Kent as she felt the waves of dark energy and anger emanating from him. The young demon watched his sister and his colleague, his eyes hard, but not yet showing who he really was. Louise wouldn't bet on Mansell's continued well-being.

She smiled, pleased. She would keep close to Emerson Kent. She would encourage and help the darkness within him to grow because when he finally realised what he was and let his energy free, it would be amazing to watch. They would be able to do so much together.

And she wouldn't be so alone anymore. It did get a little boring occasionally through the centuries.

Louise had half a mind to go and talk to Emerson right then and there, but it really was too soon. While others were blind to what she was, Emerson would see her true self right away. Of course, being so inexperienced and his demon self so deeply hidden, he wouldn't know what exactly he was seeing, but he would know something was not right and she couldn't afford to have the police getting suspicious of her now. Not yet. She had great plans and at this stage those people could easily ruin them with their thoughtlessness. She would have to wait, but she was going to be close.

Louise's hand holding he wine glass trembled slightly as Emerson's angry energy suddenly dissipated. As if it had never been there. She couldn't stop a small huffof disappointment from escaping her lips as she followed the young man's line of vision and saw what distracted the demon's attention.

The Inspector. Of course.

Detective Inspector Joseph Chandler really was a cause for concern.

Louise narrowed her eyes. If she was honest, he was more than just a cause for concern, he was dangerous. The only good thing was that he didn't realise just how dangerous he really was to her.

She put her wine glass back on a table and slowly moved to the door. It was so disappointing, inconvenient and just plain irritating that they always came in pairs.

The evil and the good, the demon and the angel. She had her own counterpart too. He just wasn't around here anymore. He did watch, though.

She glanced at the DI again, now talking to his team. Emerson was practically devouring Chandler with his eyes, although he _was_ trying to be discreet about it.

Louise's lips formed a thin line. It really was ridiculous. The demon hero-worshipping the angel. It would be a terrible loss if anything ever came out of it, so Louise had made sure to strike at Joe Chandler early. Very very early. The child he had been then didn't remember her now that he was an adult. She had done some damage, but not enough. She would have to try harder now if she was going to protect the young demon.

Emerson Kent had a power inside him, but his unfortunate affection for Louise's natural enemy made everything more difficult than it had to be. And on top of that, both the demon and the angel felt a certain pull towards each other. It wasn't common, but it was not unheard of either.

Louise sighed. She would really feel much better with Chandler's true self sleeping damaged and Kent as far away from Chandler as possible, but she could only do so much. Even she couldn't change the unchangeable - they always came in pairs and their meeting really _was_ inevitable.

Emerson smiled brightly at something Chandler said, not a trace of the demon in him.

Louise turned away and left. It was time to set the things in motion.


End file.
